This invention relates to gas-scrubbers, particularly scrubbers suitable for use in cleansing exhaust gases from internal combustion engines.
South African Pat. No. 77/1706, commonly assigned, describes a gas-scrubber for use in an internal combustion engine wherein a gas inlet conduit opens upwardly into an upwardly extending receiving conduit, with the space between these two conduits adapted to be maintained below a predetermined liquid level in the scrubber. A cap is located over the open upper end of the receiving conduit to form a passage opening downwardly on the outside of the receiving conduit in a region above the liquid level so that the gas and liquid can separate and the scrubbed gas can leave the scrubber.
In order to achieve satisfactory scrubbing of the gas it was, in many cases, necessary to have two stages which were substantially independent of each other. In one case the upwardly opening gas inlet conduit supplied the gas from a primary scrubbing stage laterally offset therefrom. In another case two substantially identical stages were provided in adjacent housings which could either be of a unitary construction or separate.